Unified Power Format (“UPF”) is the popular name of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard (IEEE 1801) for specifying power intent in power optimization of electronic design automation. Generally, an IEEE 1801 compliant file format may include a verbose ASCII file description of power domains and supply networks. In many instances, the power supply network may include 1000's of lines of code spread over multiple files. Connections may be created using multiple commands in multiple locations within these files, however, following connections in an ASCII form is difficult. Understanding the relationships between power switches, power nets and power supply sets feeding into power domains is impossible to understand using the low power input. This makes debugging of problems in simulation caused by improperly specified power switch networks impossible to understand. Manual creation of files is prone to user error especially with cut and paste operations. Further, the power supply network is outside of the hardware description language (“HDL”) code and existing visualization for HDL does not cover non-HDL code. Moreover, the power supply network and HDL have very few connection points so it is often difficult to visualize where the power supply network and the HDL interact.